What Happens When They're Drunk
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: Summary:Just a random day at one of bulma's "parties" and all the "Z Fighters" are drunk.There will be a sepuel to this story called "What Happens When They're not Drunk".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Idon't own Dragonball ,Z,GT,or of these are owned by Toei Animation,Funimation,and Akira Toriyama.

Summary:Just a random day at one of bulma's "parties" and all the "Z Fighters" are drunk.

What Happens When They're Drunk

"Vegeta!Are you drunk?"Bulma screamed as she walked into the room.

"Yeah,so,what's ya point" Vegeta said sluring his words and Swaying his head in diffrent to to him was Goku leaning back in the chair he was sitting in with a beer mug in his turned to look at him and saw the beer mug in Goku's hand."Give me that!" said Vegeta still sluring his words as he snached the beer mug out of Goku's hand.

"Hey,Vegeta!Give me back my beer!"Goku said also sluring his words grabbing at the beer in Vegeta's looked so pathetic trying to pry the beer mug out of Vegeta's hands.

"Vegeta!Give Goku back his beer!"Bulma shouted from a couple of meters glared at her and started to put the beer back into Goku's waiting hands. But at the last moment he drank the glass down himself in one gulp.

"Vegeta,I can't believe you drank my beer!" Goku said shouting at Vegeta right in his face. When Goku calmed down a little he relized how close Vegeta and his own face were and began to his blush got deeper Vegeta leaned up a little and kissed him.

Goku's blush got deeper the longer the kiss went grabbed the back of his head and closed his eyes as he made the kiss slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth and slipped his tougue across Goku''s eyes widened at the feel of the royal saiyan's tougue sliding against his heard a moan come from Vegeta's mouth and his eyes widened even more if that were looked around and heard gasps and mumbling from the other members at the party.

~Gosh he must be really drunk if he's kissing me~ Goku thought.

Vegeta romoved his hands from the back of Goku's head and Goku quickly pulled away panting."What the hell did you pull away?" Vegeta asked Goku with concern."Why did you kiss me?" Goku replyed."I don't know but I was enjoying it.I was hoping you'd kiss me back."Vegeta said leaning forward and capturing Goku's lips again.

Goku gasped and Vegeta took that as an advantage to slip his toungue back into Goku's time they both closed their eyes and goku kissed Vegeta back making them both moan into eachother's ran their tongues against the others making both of them moan even loader.

Vegeta slowly pushed Goku back into his chair not breaking the kiss with him and stradled his legs,tilting his head to the side to explore Goku's pulled back and broke the kiss."you're not a bad kisser at all Kakarot."Vegeta said panting and begining to kiss Goku's moaned at the feel of wet lips presing against against his neck.

"Ve-Vegeta, not now b-b-but maybe later."Goku moaned.

"Why?" Vegeta replyed.

"One:It's too : We're surround by three:I'm just not ready."

Vegeta looked at was hurt to say the to Vegeta but Vegeta was heart broken just to hear him say stood up and back-handed Goku and ran of to train in the gravity room.

What Goku said really hurt Vegeta and they probably won't be talking to eachother for a while.

"Why did he have to kiss me?Now i'm stuck in this mess."Goku wispered.

Goku looked around at the other members of the party who were starring at him. He really hated being stared at by so many poeple if it wasn't for a good thing.

"What the hell Goku!"shouted Chi-Chi,who looked really was not going to be a good conversation. Krillin just looked then looked at yamcha who was discusted. is going to be hard to explain.

Did you like this chapter?If so or if not please read the next one becuase there will be more words,more discoveries and more to mention it will be Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer:I don't own DragonBall,Z,GT,or of these are owned by Toei Animation,Funimation,and Akira Toriyama.

Summary:Just a random day at one of bulma's "parties" and all the "Z Fighters" are drunk.

What Happens When They're Drunk

"Goku what were you thinking kissing Vegeta?I'm your wife you kiss me!"Chi-Chi shouted at Goku with winced at the harsh tone and started to say something when Yamcha interupted him.

"Yeah man,that was totally gross.I couldn't imagine you doing something like that until can you kiss that bastard huh?"

"He kissed me,incase any of you weren't watching!He asked me to kiss him back!I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I did kiss him back!I just ended up hurting his feelings 't you people even care about the man who helps save your asses!"Goku said as he stood up and ran out of the room.

"Gosh,Goku never must be really angry and leave him alone,he'll figure things out on his own."Krillin said as Goku left the room.

Vegeta was in the gravity room training at 250 times the Earth's normal had been sober for a while now and he was heart heard the shouting coming from the other room and wished he hadn't left Goku in that situation by heard Goku shout something but wasn't really sure what it he could tell was that he was really hurt and confused.

"This is all my fault."Vegeta wispered to felt like that only reason Goku went along with what he was doing was probally because he didn't want to hurt him."Maybe I should talk to him."Vegeta said as he turned the gravity back to 1G.

Goku was just walking past the gravity room when the door opened and Vegeta grabed his turned around to face looked really upset from the exspresion on his face.

"What do want Vegeta?"Goku asked with a harsh griped his hands in Goku's hair and brought him down until they were nose to nose.

"We need to talk Kakarot"Vegeta said with a suductive grabed Vegeta's waist and pulled him leaned up a little and kissed Goku on the lips,moving his hands down to Goku's gasped when Vegeta slipped his tougue into his mouth, exploring and tasting it made Vegeta moan into Goku's mouth as he was pushed up against a gripped Goku by his hair agian and twisted thier heads to the side to deepen the twirled his tougue around Vegeta's as they closed their eyes.

Suddenly Goku broke the kiss and began kissing Vegeta's neck as Vegeta had done him, and rubbing his hands over the other saiyan's sides.

"What did you want to talk about?"Goku moaned when Vegeta lifted his shirt and kissed his chest.

"It's not that important now that were doing this."Vegeta said as he stood back up and kissed Goku on the caressing his sides goku moved his hands a little lower to the buldge in the other saiyans pants and quick moved his mouth over Vegeta's again to conceal his began to stroke Vegeta's manhood harder making the other saiyan buck his hips into his removed his lips from Vegeta's so he could he his moan.

"K-K-Kakarot!Don't stop!"Vegeta moaned bucking hips hips wildly into his touch.

"Why should I when I can make it better." Goku purred as he lead Vegeta to a guest bedroom.

Well how was this chapter?It had to be better than the last ?Well R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer:I don't own DragonBall,Z,GT,or are all owned by Toei Animation,Funimation,and Akira Toriyama.

Summary:Just a random day at one of bulma's "parties" and all the "Z Fighters" are drunk.

What Happens When They're Drunk

Vegeta pushed Goku back into a guest room was sound proofed and no one ever went down the hallway it was closed the door behind him and locked it with a secret pulled Vegeta against him and back up against a grabed the back of Goku's neck and pulled him down for a forced his tougue into Goku's aloud Vegeta to do so and twirled his own tougue with Vegeta's,both of them closing thier eyes.

Vegeta gripped the buldge in Goku's pants and began to stoke it making Goku moan into broke the kiss to hear Goku scream.

"V-Vegeta don't stop please"Goku moaned aloud.

"Haven't I asked you this before Kaka?"Vegeta 's eyes widened at the nickname Vegeta just gave him."Kaka?"Goku questioned.

Vegeta pulled Goku of the wall and pushed him on the bed in the center of the then got on the bed and straddled Goku's waist and began grinding his hips on Goku's making both of them began lifting up his shirt while Goku undid the sash holding up his his shirt and sash were off he mimiced the same thing with Goku's sat up and kissed Vegeta passionately but Vegeta pushed him back down and removed the rest of their clothing started grinding his hips with Goku's again but stopped to hear something come from the other saiyan.

"Vegeta hurry up someone's bound to come and look for us soon"Vegeta nodded and put two fingers to Goku's mouth. Goku let them enter his the fingers were fully wet Vegeta pulled them out and put them towards Goku's winced at the new found pain in his let Goku adjust to his fingers then pulled them out of Goku whowas lost in his thought that Goku was distracted enough and he slid into the other saiyan.

Goku moan loudly at the sensational mix of both pain and pleasure and began begging Vegeta for more of the sensation,to quicken his pace,and for him to do it the room was filled with nothing more than panting and moaning.

"Hey,has anyone seen Vegeta."Bulma asked everyone in the room.

"No,sorry Bulma,but have you seen Goku?"Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"Sorry Chi-Chi but I think they might still be in the can check Vegeta's Gravity room."With that said Bulma and Chi-Chi headed off to the gravity room hoping they would find their husbands they opened the door to the gravity camber the gravity was normal and their husbands weren't in the room."Well if Vegeta somehow sucduced Goku into having sex with him they would probally be on the hallway with the sound proff rooms."

Bulma and Chi-Chi ran to the sound proff hallway to look for locked had no luck until bulma came across one with a password lock."Chi-Chi!"Bulma signaled that she found the room."luckily I know Vegeta's passcode to these kinds of locks."Bulma typed in the code and opened the door when it she could do was gasp at the sight she saw.

"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing!"Bulma and Goku were startled by the sudden screeching.

"Goku!"Bulma and Chi-Chi shouted at the same time.

Goku blushed when he figured out what they were screaming looked frozen stiff as a rock,but then he turned to Goku for an just shook his head knowing what Vegeta might slowly stood up grabbed their clothes and took Goku's hand to lead him to the bathroom.

"Oh we are so dead Vegeta."Goku said with concern.

"I know Kaka."Vegeta said pulling Goku down for a kiss.

"Vegeta do you love me?"Goku asked Vegeta.

"Kaka i'm not totally sure."

"Well you better figure it out soon or you'll be missing a lover."Goku said agrily putting on his clothes, and rushing out the door slamming glared at Chi-Chi and Bulma before he continued stomping down the hall.

"I wonder what his problem is."Chi-Chi said.

"Where's Kakarot!"Vegeta shouted at the members of the all looked at him some confused some still discusted from the last event that went asked them again as he got agrier.

"No one has seen him since the last party Bulma planned."Krillin answered.

Vegeta left the room furriously and decided to sense Goku out weather he was concealing his energy or what.

So how did you like this was a twist,Goku asks Vegeta if he loves any way please R&R.


End file.
